1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a droplet discharge method and a droplet discharge device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, it has been proposed that color filters be manufactured using an inkjet method for discharging ink with a droplet discharge head (e.g., see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 11-248927). With this manufacturing method, liquid (droplets) containing a coloring material is discharged from a plurality of nozzles provided in the droplet discharge head that moves in a relative fashion in relation to a substrate to arrange (draw) the liquid, and the arranged liquid is dried or otherwise solidified to form a colored film that corresponds to a pixel.
In the manufacturing method that uses the inkjet method, there is a slight amount of variability in the discharge amount of the liquid from the plurality of nozzles. There are cases in which linear grayscale nonuniformity occurs in the color filter when the color filter is drawn with variability in the discharge amount of the liquid. Since such linear nonuniformity is readily visible, the quality of the image displayed via the color filter is reduced. In view of this situation, corrections are made to make the discharge amount of the liquid discharged from the nozzles uniform and reduce the nonuniformity of the discharge amount among the nozzles by adjusting the drive signals fed to the droplet discharge head.